


Reach

by riahchan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from the ulquihime100 list on livejournal. Prompt #1 - Lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

Title: Reach  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Lust  
Rating: K

It wasn't that she couldn't wait to see him. Because she could. She could wait forever or until she searched Soul Society or he was reborn. She knew that one day, she would be able to reach him and know everything about him. Her heart was strong enough for the both of them and could finally fill his emptiness. She would finally touch, finally connect her world and his. She just needed to wait and search and look for the bridge. She owed this to herself and she owed this to him. His reach would not go unrequited.


End file.
